


2 AM

by tharkflark1



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: F/M, also id die for this family, no beta we die like men, quick write, this baby needs so much therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tharkflark1/pseuds/tharkflark1
Summary: Sonic has a nightmare(short one-shot)
Relationships: Maddie Wachowski/Tom Wachowski, Sonic the Hedgehog & Maddie Wachowski, Sonic the Hedgehog & Tom Wachowski
Comments: 13
Kudos: 319





	2 AM

“Tom?...Maddie?”

The little hedgehog stood at the foot of the stairs to the second floor. It was the middle of the night, nearly 2 in the morning, and Sonic had school early tomorrow morning.

And yet, here he was: clutching the plush Earth hedgehog and fiddling with his Flash-inspired onesie Maddie bought him for his “birthday” (he didn’t know his actual birthday, so they had decided on a date. It was nice, and the cake tasted great). 

Sonic stares at the darkness at the top of the stairs, tempted to return to his room. Yeah, he should just go back. Just close his eyes and go back to sleep, it was just a dream. Just a dream.

_ “Tom? Maddie? You can’t leave me!” _

He squeezes his eyes shut, hoping the images would just  _ go away _ -

_ “Not again…! Not again…!” _

The speedster bites his lip.

_ “Please...please wake up…” _

Sonic nearly trips, zipping up the stairs. 

The hedgehog creeps over to the door to the Wachowskis’ bedroom. Placing an ear to the door, he can hear both of them breathing deeply and soundly. The breath he didn’t know he was holding comes out as a sigh of relief.

He raises a fist to knock on the door, but hesitates. Maddie had work in the morning, and he didn’t know what Tom would think of him waking them up for something so stupid. 

Well, he can’t go back to his room now.

Sitting down against the wall to the bedroom, Sonic curls around his toy, relishing in its softness. 

They’ll see him in the morning, when Maddie almost trips over him. They’ll ask questions. But Sonic can’t bring himself to care.

He sleeps soundly knowing they’re alive and safe.

And he’ll do all that is in his power for it to stay that way.


End file.
